Smile For Me, Just One More Time
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: There's not much romance, but at the end it proves it. It's more like a strong friendship between Takeru and Hikari. What will happen when Takeru has to move away from his best friend?--Into a whole new continent? Please R/I. (Read/Insult.) Thanks. HIkari


****

Smile For Me, Just One More Time

_Hope, don't leave me now._

We have so many things to say.

And so many things to feel…

So many memories to experience.

Hikari poked at her dinner. Obviously she lost her appetite. Tonight, it was only she and Taichi, and her brother was poking at his dinner as well. 

"What's wrong, Taichi?" she asked, her voice innocent and remarkably happy sounding.

He looked up from his plate and glanced across the table at the girl. He looked back down and replied, "Nothing."

Hikari guessed it was something related to school, or sports, or Sora. Either way, he wasn't feeling like himself either. She excused herself from the table and walked into her bedroom. The window was open, letting in the warm summer air. Sitting down in front of it, she wondered about everything. She wondered why love was so difficult. And how some couples could be so well together, but neither of the two go to make a move. She wondered how school amazingly seemed interesting, just because she saw this boy. To her, it was obvious of how she felt. Sometimes she'd think that people would realize it when she would be staring at him in math class. Another surprising thought was that school just started! But her love didn't start along with school. It started a long time ago. When she had her first Digital World experience. Hikari propped her crossed arms on the window and set her head on her arms.

"Hope," she said, "could be so wonderful."

_Why does this happen?_

Why do people leave?

Why must I be hidden,

Without my only light?

Takeru yawned and threw his basketball into the air, then caught it, only to throw it back up again. This year he promised to do better in all activities he participated in. He was thinking about doing soccer, but he realized it just wasn't him. So he remained with his basketball skills. When he tried out this year, girls started to cling to him like a magnet. Sure, he didn't mind the attention… But the only girl he had his eye for was on the girl who loved photography. She sure was a sight… Her dreams were to be a journalist, too. Anything for the newspaper or yearbook. Takeru thought that if he did sports, maybe he'd see more of Hikari after school. He sure saw her all right… His friends were practically hanging off her before he could even say a hello! Every time he'd look over at her, she wasn't looking back; she was laughing at one of his basketball buddies making a joke. Jealousy did fill him every time he saw this, but he didn't say anything.

"Takeru?" Ms. Takaishi called out.

"Yeah, Mom?" The boy caught the ball and stood up, opening the door.

"Come here…" 

Takeru obeyed. When he arrived in the room with his mother, he looked at her expression. She looked so serious, it was strange.

"Why'd you need me?" Takeru twirled the ball on his finger, then switched fingers skillfully.

He could tell she was hesitating.

"You could tell me." He urged.

Ms. Takaishi fidgeted with a piece of paper. "We might have to move." She finally said.

The young boy dropped the basketball and it rolled away. "What?"

"I know, we just got here, but-"

"Mom! How could you!" Takeru gave his mother an angry look. "I've just restarted here! New friends, new enemies for that matter. I can't just leave. My basketball team!" His mind was screaming at him, "Hikari! Hikari! What about Hikari!" But he blocked that out and snatched his ball up. "Thanks for nothing, Mom." He muttered and walked back into his bedroom.

The slam of his door made Ms. Takaishi shiver. 

_Smile, for me, just one more time._

We'll be together again.

I will wait for you…

…I'll express my feelings again…

Hikari swung on the swings in the school grounds. She looked up when she saw someone approach her. It was Takeru.

"Hikari…" he said lightly, pain in his voice from bringing this subject up.

"Takeru? What's wrong?" Hikari asked, pointing him to the seat beside her.

He sat down and hung his head. He wanted to say, "Hikari, I've known you for a long time. And now that we're together again, I don't want to part. 'Cause I love you, Hikari. I really do." But all that came out was, "I-I'm moving."

Hikari's heart fell and a worried expression flew across her face. "Takeru," she wondered, "why?"

"Because of my mom." He growled clenching his fists. "She likes dangling that string of hope in front of my face, then when I grab a hold of it, she yanks it away at the last moment."

"Takeru, I'm sure-"

"She's making a mockery out of my life." He interrupted.

"But,"

"Hikari..! I-I don't want to leave you, okay? We're finally together, even though we're a part… And it's awful. I don't want to leave you…" Takeru kept his head bowed.

Hikari sat in silence. The bell rung, signaling the start of school. But they just sat there. In a brief moment, Takeru had said his feelings toward the moving. And Hikari just blinked in disbelief. Finally, she reached up to touch his cheek.

"I don't want you to leave either." She said quietly. Then she took her camera into her hands. "Smile for me? Just one more time?"

Takeru kept his head tilted towards the ground. "I want a picture with you--If that's not too much to ask."

She smiled and pulled him to his feet. "Of course, Takeru. But for now, let's make this school day fun."

"Fun," he repeated heartlessly. Then he looked at the warm smile she was giving, and smile back. "Okay, Hikari."

_I'll feel lost. I always do,_

When I'm not with you.

Why is this happening, 

Can't you tell me, my light?

Takeru sat in his nearly stripped bedroom. Only his bed, dresser, and desk were left. He was placed on his desk, glancing around. He had only gotten used to this because of Hikari. He was used to going to school and seeing her in his class. She was used to him being with her. He was going to miss her so much…

"Takeru," his mom walked through the door. His back was turned towards her.

"Yeah, Mom?" he said so calmly.

"It's time to go." She said in reply. 

Takeru stared at the picture in his hands. His eyes were teary, but his voice was still steady. "Should I start singing, Mother?"

"What do you mean."

"You're a Grand Old Flag." He remarked coldly. "America, America-"

"Stop that, Takeru." She warned.

He turned around and slid off his desk. As he walked past his mom, he muttered loud enough for her to hear, "I'll never forgive you."

The boy opened the apartment building and blinked. There stood Hikari, tears already forming at the corners of her eyes. Ms. Takaishi looked at the two, just staring at each other. Suddenly, she felt sorry for her choice of moving.

"Takeru, I wanted to see you off…" She whispered.

"I'm not going to say goodbye." Takeru said.

Hikari looked up at him.

"I know we'll see each other again." Continued the positive boy, "We have to. It's seemingly destiny. And whenever I'll get the chance, I'll visit. I'll call. I'll write. I'll do anything to talk to you. But during that whole time, I'll never say goodbye." Takeru felt his lip start to quiver. Without showing any other emotions, he passed the girl and went down the corridor, Ms. Takaishi was following, her look of sorrow still on her face. Hikari looked at their nearly empty apartment while the movers lifted up the table.

"Good luck, Takeru." She whispered to herself, her tears finally slipping out of her eyes.

_Be careful, my Guardian of Hope. _

I'll wait for you, like I always do,

Because friendship-no love,

Always comes through. 

Hikari sat on her bed, staring at a picture. It had only been two days since Takeru left. She felt empty somehow. Even though they were never together, they had a great friendship. The girl always believed in friendship before relationship. Unfortunately, this relationship might not even take place. That thought broke her heart.

Taichi walked through the door with Yamato following. They looked up at the little Yagami, but she didn't look back. Her eyes were set on the image of her and her best friend.

"See what I mean?" Taichi asked to Yamato.

Yamato placed his hands in his pockets, "Poor kid."

"My mom said she's falling behind in school, too," Taichi lowered his voice.

"By a lot? Or a little?"

"A little, but it's going against her over-all grade."

Hikari finally turned around, her eyes were still puffy and red. "Don't you guys get it?" She asked.

"Get what?" they asked back.

"I didn't say goodbye." She choked out, her jaw starting to shiver.

"But Takeru never-"

"I didn't say what I wanted to say!" She fell onto her pillow and held the picture to her chest. Silence filled the room afterward.

"I'm sorry, Hikari." Yamato said and left out the door.

"Yeah…I'm sorry." Echoed Taichi, he, too, left. 

Hikari felt pain in her heart, she knew that their friendship wouldn't die. It was just the fact that she couldn't stand being in Odaiba when Takeru was in the U.S. of A. That was very far away! He didn't live near Mimi; he lived far from that. What was that state he was living in? Oh, yes, California. She pounded her fist against the bed. Why did he have to go away? Why did he? She wanted answers. She wanted to be glad again. She wanted Takeru!

_Another night draws nigh,_

Still, I am without you.

I promised I'd come back.

So we would be together.

It had been five years since Takeru was out of the continent of Asia and into North America. He started a new life, he made new friends, and, the way he always liked it, he made new enemies. Since his distance from Hikari drove him insane, his visits were surprisingly common. Once in the summer, once in the winter, and a call every other night or two. Hikari's letters kept showing up in the mailbox, she updated him on Daisuke's latest soccer trends, Koushiro's improvement in computers, Taichi's hair cut. (The next letter he got, she told him that her brother was going to grow it out again because he didn't like the way it looked.) This made him laugh. It was harder for Takeru because Hikari didn't know all his friends back in California. So he sent pictures to keep her updated. He told her that he had made the basketball team in fifth, sixth, seventh… well, every year he tried out. "If you take that as a bragging remark," he wrote to her once, "I'm really sorry. I'm just glad for myself in basketball." His curiosity and apologies made Hikari smile. He always worried about the little things. But their fourth year of a distant relationship took a turn for the worse. Their letters got shorter. Their phone calls got scarcer. Their visits seemingly disappeared into the past. Both of them drifted apart…

"Takeru!" Ms. Takaishi ran into his room. Inside, Takeru and his friends were playing a video game.

Takeru stood up, his blonde hair gelled and perfected, and walked to his mother. "What now?"

"Would you be surprised if," she started.

"You won a million dollars!" One of his friends joked. 

Takeru smirked and asked, "If what?"

"We could move back to Odaiba." His mother finished.

Takeru stood in shock at first, but then a broad smile crossed his face. "Seriously?"

She nodded.

"Hey, TK." His friend said. (They usually called him by his nickname.)

"What?" he turned around.

"You're leavin' us?" his black-haired friend asked.

Takeru looked at the picture that was mounted on the wall. The one that was taken such a long time ago. He looked at the girl's face. Her emotion-filled face. Her beautiful face…

"I guess so…" he finally answered. 

_A stranger seems to attract me._

But my memories tell me to ignore.

Oh, my Guardian of Hope,

Please tell me what to do.

After Takeru moved back, he started to go to the same high school as Hikari. They didn't know it, but they were in the same classes. Takeru had taken up the hobby of photographing, just because of her influence. And Hikari engaged in the sport of basketball, just to keep up with him when he talked about it. 

Takeru enrolled in the newspaper as soon as he could. For some reason, he knew he was going to do something good. When he first entered the room, he looked at everyone. They were working, or typing, or at least _looking_ like they were doing something. He hesitated; he didn't know anyone all over again. He couldn't remember anyone, he lost track of what Hikari was like and as for the others, he couldn't remember either. 

A teacher stepped towards Takeru and held out his hand, "I'm Mr. Brigham. My students call me Mr. B or B. Got it? And you're?"

Takeru blinked, he was still trying to figure out if Hikari was in the room. "Gah, uh," Takeru stammered, "I-I'm Takaishi Takeru. Or just plain Takeru."

Minutes passed by as he started to learn his peers' names: Baruri, or Barry as they called him, was the editor and a computer whiz, just like he remembered Koushiro as. Erika was just a writer. She didn't like being called anything else but a writer. Personally, he thought she was a little weird. Tyim, (just plain Tim with a y) was also a writer. He was more into the silent type of work. He rarely ever talked. Then, a girl with shoulder-length hair, curled at the ends with bangs, walked in. A camera was equipped around her shoulder and a film-bag was hooked onto her waist. She walked to Mr. B and gave him the film bag.

Takeru blinked at her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out why. This mysterious maiden was beautiful, her smile, her eyes, the way her hair fell over her shoulders in the perfect way, the way she laughed and talked. He was sure she was an angel. When she sat down with tools and a broken camera, he decided to introduce himself.

He casually pulled up a chair across the table and rested his arms on the table. "Hi." He said with a handsome smile.

She looked up at him and at his camera that he had. "I see you like photography," she smiled back, her eyes showing a slight twinkle.

"That's not all I like." He muttered to himself, his mind still on the girl.

"Pardon?" 

"Gah, nothing. I'm sorry." Takeru blushed a little bit and chuckled.

The girl held out her hand, "Let's start over." She said, "I'm Yagami Hikari."

"Hikari!" Takeru exclaimed. She jumped, as well as everyone else in the room.

"Is there a-a problem?" she asked.

He smiled sheepishly as he realized what he did. "I'm sorry," he apologized again.

Before he could say anything else, Hikari noted, "You remind me of one of my friends. He always apologizes for little things."

"I bet so." He remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Takeru lifted the girl's hand and shook it lightly, "Hikari, I'm Takaishi Takeru."

She gasped and her eyes got glossy. "Oh, oh, my gosh!" She covered her mouth with her hands.

"It's nice to see you too," he joked.

"You've… you've changed so much!" She dropped her items and slid under the table, then stood up in a fast action. Her arms went around him in a flash.

Takeru hugged his friend back, "You've changed a lot too."

She squealed in happiness and laughed. "I never thought I'd see you… and actually… SEE you HERE." 

The two laughed at each other's surprising looks. They were together again.

_You do that thing you do,_

And it drives me insane…

You're perspective on life

Seemed to lead me through.

Takeru and Hikari reminisced about there past. How they always thought they'd come back together to have a friendship even stronger. How the day of dread came by when Hikari heard the news. All the letters and pictures were posted up on Hikari's walls. Takeru's school picture was on her desk. Takeru himself had all his things unpacked, and Hikari's picture was on his desk. And the picture that they took together, five years ago, were surprisingly in the same spot, right above their favorite poster. Funny how they think alike. 

They apologized for losing touch; Takeru said it more often than Hikari did. And they spoke of things to do for the following nights; they were finally together again and they couldn't waste it with memories. The two wanted to start new memories together.

"There's a party going on this Friday." Hikari said with a smile, "We could go to that."

"Where is it?"

"At Tyim's." She answered, tapping her pencil against the palm of her hand.

Takeru looked over his shoulder and at the clock, "It's getting late. Maybe I should go."

The girl nodded. "I'll see you later." 

She stood up with him and walked him to the door. Another ten minutes passed by; Takeru was standing in the doorway and Hikari holding onto the doorknob. They were still chattering when Taichi walked behind him.

"Eh?" He questioned.

Hikari giggled and motioned Takeru to turn around. "Taichi, you remember Takeru."

Taichi had to look up a little. He twitched his lips into a smile. "Geez, boy! You're taller than a building!"

The three laughed as Taichi slid in. Those two boys started the "It's nice to see you again," conversation, keeping Takeru yet another ten minutes. Finally, he disappeared out the door and down the hallway.

"Geez. He's tall." He repeated from earlier.

Hikari giggled and walked to her room, "He has really changed, huh?"

"Size wise." Taichi fell back onto the couch. His sister giggled again.

_Oh, my Guardian,_

You know I love you so.

But our friendship holds me back,

And I don't know what to do.

"Friday came by in a rush," Hikari realized and looked at herself in her mirror. She turned around to see another mirror, so she could see herself from all directions. Her hair, as usual, was falling loosely yet perfectly over her shoulders and her bangs were curled just right. Pink and velvety, her skirt fell over to her ankles as her matching pink shirt slid around her slender body. A baby blue, slick jacket was tied around her waist and her camera was tied around with it. She still took her camera wherever she went. Finally, her black high heels topped her outfit to make it look glamorous. Then, there was a knock on the door.

Taichi whistled sharply, "C'mon, Hikari! Tall Guy's here."

Takeru laughed and punched him in the arm lightly. He was dressed in baggy-ish jeans with a white tank top and a dark blue over shirt, unbuttoned, with the Hawaiian flower pattern along the bottom. Even though it was already dark outside, Takeru wore black sunglasses on his head. It was, after all, a Hawaiian kind of party. 

"'Kay," Hikari practically pranced out of the room and up to her friend.

He looked at her, "Whoa… You look great."

Hikari giggled and slid her hand into his. "Let's go…"

"Have fun you two! And don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Taichi said in a mocking-mom type of voice. 

Hikari waved and out they went to start the party. Barry was waiting in his car. He was one of the only people who could drive that was going to Tyim's. Takeru waited… and waited until he got his license, but ever since he moved back, he had to wait again. Within a matter of minutes, they arrived at the large house. What seemed like hundreds of people gathering around, Hikari, Takeru, and Barry made their way around the groups to find Tyim.

"Hey, Baruri, " Tyim greeted with a handshake. 

Takeru and Hikari decided to take a look around, maybe go for a dance or two. The party was complete and total chaos. Teenagers were flinging themselves out of a window to land into the pool. Why they did such things, probably just to make a fool of themselves. Others were watching how far a pop can can fly. When Takeru took a sip of the punch, he noticed it was different. Kind of bitter, or something. He didn't say anything to Hikari; he didn't want her to worry. So when she asked for a drink, he asked if water was okay. And when she'd ask him why in return, he would reply that punch could make your throat dry from the sugar, water is more pure and it'll sooth you better. She wouldn't say anything to correct the boy, she just said a simple, "Okay, Takeru."

As Takeru guessed, the punch was spiked. He, nor Hikari, ever had that punch, aside from Takeru's sip of it. The chaos grew, the music was louder, and the party was getting even wilder. Everyone was having a blast. When midnight came 'round, Hikari found Barry to drive them home. They knew he was sober, they were with him most of the time.

"Look," Hikari said to Takeru, pointing at the full moon, "isn't that beautiful?"

Takeru leaned across the seat, pretending he couldn't see it just to get closer to the girl. "Yeah, it is." He turned to look at her. 

She smiled lightly and kissed him on he cheek, oh so gently to give him a tease. He returned the smile, only his was more crooked and sheepish. Takeru leaned back on his side of the car and looked up at the stars. 

"Hey, turn the radio up," Hikari pleaded, "this is one of my favorite songs."

Baruri shrugged and increased the volume by two or three notches. The song was "Truly, Madly, Deeply." It was an American/Australian song, but Odaiba's radio station had a worldwide supply. Mostly because it was ran by high school students. She smiled faintly at the song and leaned her head against the window in thought. The thought never passed her mind of all the other cars passing by them in a rapid speed. They were the others from the party, most likely they were drunk. That must have been crossing Barurui's mind as well because he slowed down some.

"I wanna stand with you on a mountain," Takeru said low enough for Hikari to hear. She turned to look at him.

"He always found a way to make me melt." She thought to herself. 

His song continued as he neared the girl, "And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky… I'll make a wish, send it to heaven, and make you want to cry…"

Hikari's eyes started to get glossy; hearing this song, and from her best friend, really made her happy. The two gave each other a hug, knowing they both wanted it, and remained in that position. A loud yell and honk made the two break apart, the only thing those three saw was a bright flash.

_I promise I'll be with you forever,_

And I'll never… ever leave your side.

And just for you, my Angel of Light,

I'll smile just once more.

Moments of silence drifted on as Hikari finally opened her eyes. The radio was still playing, but softly now. She somehow ended up on the floor of the car with her head propped onto the seat. Her first thought was that she fell asleep before she got home and she made herself comfortable. Then she felt a trickle of a liquid fall down her cheek. Her fingers touched the cheek and she squinted her eyes to see it. Blood… It was blood…

"Oh, my," she said. She noticed that it hurt to speak. The girl pulled herself up and onto the seat; a faint light shone into the car. Hikari rubbed her eye lightly to focus them again. "Takeru?" She asked, again feeling a sharp pain, "Takeru?" 

She turned to her right and saw a figure sitting up right and facing towards the window. She automatically knew it was him. Sliding over to him, her hand reached up to touch his shoulder.

"Takeru," she whispered and waited. "Takeru, wake up." She repeated and pulled him a little bit. His body tilted towards her and then fell. The light outside started to get brighter. Takeru's head fell onto her lap, displaying a horrible gash on his neck and shoulder. Her hands wrapped around the wound.

"Takeru!" She said louder, ignoring her own pain. "Takeru! Please, wake up!" She leaned closer to him and lightly patted his cheek. The radio continued to play and Hikari kept trying to wake her friend up. He did have a pulse… She knew it. 

"Takeru, please." She cried out and clenched her eyes shut. She was beginning to lose hope.

At last, his eyes opened only a little. "Hikari?" he asked loudly and then groaned.

Hikari gasped and shook her head, her tears falling down her cheek and off her chin, "Takeru! I thought you were-"

"I…" he interrupted, "I feel a lot… of pain… Hikari. What… happened?"

"I don't know, T-Takeru," she admitted and kept her hand over his neck. "But, you-you need to get to the hospital. R-r-right now!"

Takeru closed his eyes in ache. "I don't think…" he said, his voice lowering into feeble whisper.

"No, you're going to make it, Takeru!" She cried out and kicked the door open. The light from a distance was coming nearer. It was an ambulance. "See!" Hikari's voice was trembling, "You're going to be just fine, Takeru!"

Takeru's chest slowed as his breathing pattern decreased. "Hikari," he murmured, "I'm sorry."

Hikari shook her head, "Don't apologize now! There's no need. Help is on the way. Hang in there, Takeru! I know you can!"

"I think… this is our…" Takeru's hand reached across his chest and held Hikari's. "This is our… goodbye."

She winced. "Don't say your good-bye's now," warned the girl, "I know you're going to be just fine. You're not going to leave me. You can't. You simply can't!"

Takeru's grip loosened around her hand. "I won't… say it… but…"

"Stop it!" She kept saying loudly, "Save your energy. They're almost here. The help that is."

"Hikari," Takeru said as he forced his eyes open. Tears were in the corners of his eyes, the bright blue color seemingly faded into a dull gray.

"Don't leave me," she begged, her hands beginning to shake.

"Don't cry," Takeru kept his eyes on her and gave a slight smile, "not for me. I'll be okay… wherever I go… Just remember that I… that I… love you, Hikari. Please, remember that…"

After that, his eyes shut again and his light hold on her hand fell cold and loose. Hikari set her forehead on his. "Please, Takeru… I love you, too. Therefore you can't abandon our friendship. You… you…" Her voice cracked into tears. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Takeru." She finished, "Goodbye… no… I'm not saying my farewells. Takeru, I'll see you again. I promise. Remember to smile for me, just one more time."

Hikari kept her arms around her best friend while the sirens started to get louder. Her tears never ceased from escaping her eyes, nor did her love for him. She knew she was going to see him again. It was a matter of time. A matter of memories. A matter of amount of love. And that, they had plenty of.


End file.
